The Last Warrior
by Royal-Canadian-Flame
Summary: A week after Tirek attacked something attacks Ponyville elementary and reveals something about one filly that nopony expected. A Warrior has risen, and she will do whatever she can to protect everyone that she is able to, too bad that monsters, demons and regular bad guys don't seem too pleased with this fact. Moved over from fimfiction
1. Prolog

Alright, so um... I'm gonna level with you here, I know you won't believe me but this is all true. I know it might seem impossible, it may seem like an old mares tale (granted by the time you read this it probably is) but everything I am going to tell you is the truth, that understood? Good.

Ever heard of Sombra the Shield? No. how about Starswirl? No, not 'the bearded'. So what about Scootaloo the unchained? No, well of course not, that's why I'm here.

They are the three most well-known Warriors, for various reasons. Sombra became King Sombra. Starswirl was the first to use moonlight as a power source (so awesome, once you can do it). And then their's me, that's the whole point of this tale.

Oh! Right, a Warrior is a pony who's natural magic takes the form of combat magic instead of what it would be normally. Most ponies have to change the form of their magic before casting a combat spell, Warriors don't, however, we have to do the same thing to get normal magic, so say I wanted to fly, I'd have to change the form my magic takes to weather magic before I can do anything that most Pegasi can just do. Also before I forget all Warriors have a single spell that we use on instinct and doesn't drain our magic pool, I don't really understand how but mom says it's better to not worry about it.

So on with my tale, or legend depends on when you're reading this.

My name is Scootaloo, I'm a fifth-teen-year-old filly with titles that you'll find out about later. My story starts back when I was twelve, just two weeks after Tireks attack...


	2. Chapter One

In Ponyville Elementary, Mrs. Cheerilee's class were sitting not so patiently at their desk awaiting the end of the school day. One student didn't seem to notice anything around her. This filly had a purple mane, orange skin and feathery orange wings, she was wearing baggy clothes that included faded blue jeans and a white tee-shirt that looked like somepony splashed it with pink and purple paint. This filly was so out of it she didn't even realize that school was almost over as she was so lost in thought, after all, she was to be meeting the couple that had been thinking of adopting her after school.

However, the thought of possibly being adopted wasn't what got her thinking. The filly was thinking about the fact that she hadn't been told who was planning on adopting her which confused her as she could remember other foals being told the names of the ponies who they were meeting with.

"Scootaloo!" The class teacher, Mrs. Cheerilee called out trying to get the attention of said filly. The elementary teacher understood why Scootaloo wasn't paying attention but she couldn't just allow anypony to not pay attention regardless of what is going on in their lives, mostly.

"Oh, ah sorry Mrs. Cheerilee, I've just been really distracted by something." The purple haired filly said as she looked up from her page which was supposed to have her notes on it, however, it was blank.

"Well, maybe you can use your schoolwork, or perhaps my lesson, to get your mind off of whatever it is that has you so distracted." Mrs. Cheerilee told the filly. Scootaloo could tell from Cheerilee's tone that she didn't mean what she was saying and was more or less putting on a show for her other students. Scootaloo almost laughed at the lack of actual interest Cheerilee was showing in the conversation, in fact, if Scootaloo didn't know any better she'd swear her teacher was trying to stall the class just as any student in the room would.

"Yeah Scootaloo you shou-" Diamond tiara was interrupted by a loud crash from outside the windows. Cheerilee went to take a look out the windows and gasped at what she saw.

"Students get to the bunker Now," Cheerilee told her class not knowing what exactly she had seen but recognizing the threat it held. Cheerilee began leading her students down the halls to the schools emergency underground bunker. As they left Scootaloo started feeling more uncomfortable the farther they got from whatever was outside, Scootaloo felt like she should turn around and... Do what? Get herself killed, after all, she had no powers to speak of, nothing she could do to help. Hell, she couldn't even fly.

So why then, had she turned around. The purple maned filly felt like she had made the right decision despite the fact that she knew she had made the wrong choice. Scootaloo skidded to a halt when she finally caught sight of the monster that was attacking.

The monster was a manticore. However, something seemed wrong with it. Its coat was pitch black and it had pure red glowing eyes, it lacked a mane. The manticore was twice the size of a normal one and had double, no triple the wingspan. Pure evil seemed to roll off the beast and just being near it gave Scootaloo a feeling of despair, hopelessness, anger and hatred.

At that moment Scootaloo made a very stupid decision that paid off in the end. She decided to taunt the monster, yeah definitely not her brightest moment. But nevertheless, she simply voiced her thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Scootaoo immediately realized her mistake when the monster turned to her, "Oh no!"

Scootaloo turned and ran as fast as she could. She didn't get very far before the monster swiped at her with its paw which sent her into the side of the school hard enough to knock some of the bricks out. Scootaloo stood up and looked down at herself.

"I-I'm not hurt, like at all." Scootaloo groaned slightly, "Okay mostly uninjured."

"Hm, a Warrior who does not know how her inner magic works. How intriguing." The monster said as it stalked over to Scootaloo.

"You can talk! And what do you mean? What's a Warrior? What do you know about my magic?" Scootaloo asked, her anger rising. Unnoticed by Scootaloo, but noticed by the monster, violet sparks came into existence around Scootaloo's right hand.

"Yes yes, I know these things and you, will not live long enough to find the answers. Now DIE!" The monster lunged at Scootaloo and she somehow managed to roll to the side. As Scootaloo stood up her right wrist flicked up and in a flare of light, a glowing violet chain formed while moving in an upwards direction, just barely missing the monster.

"W-what did I just do?" Scootaloo asked as she watched the chain slowly disappear. The monster began to charge again. The orange Pegasus filly was trying to summon the chain again, but with no knowledge of how her magic worked or what she had just done, she was unable to.

"Come on, now would be a good time." Scootaloo was frantic and angry enough that her magic reacted. At that moment Scootaloo became the epicentre of a magical detonation that blasted outwards launching the monster back toward the everfree forest, coincidentally nowhere near the area that Queen Twilight and the council were trying to retake however still technically within the borders of the Everfree kingdom. Scootaloo stood in place swaying ever so slightly, in such a way that would make most think she was drunk.

"Well, that works." Scootaloo slurred before she promptly collapsed and her magic, seeking a safe place to rest and finding a location that seemed saturated in Scootaloos magical signature, ended up teleporting her back to the orphanage.

* * *

 **And that is how my story starts. Yeah, I know the fight was kind of short and boring but hey that's what happened.**

What if they don't know about the whole Everfree Kingdom thing

 **what? I'm pretty sure anyone reading this will know about that. Mom stop. No not the look! Alright fine ya technicolour freak, I'll tell em'. So basically Equestria gave up part of its land to form a new kingdom because of an ancient law about random castles popping up outta nowhere. What?**

 **I explained it. Wait no! Mom don't tell her! I'll lose cuddle privileges or be put on the couch! Mom NO! Come back.**

 **Scootaloo's voice got faint as she chased after her mother.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Alright now, where was I? Oh right, when I woke up in the bushes next to the orphanage...**

* * *

A bush shook as an orange Pegasus stood up.

"Uh, my head. Now what the hell just happened?" Scootaloo asked herself as she rubbed her head. Scootaloo took a look around. Right beside her was the solid red brick wall that made up the back of the Ponyville orphanage. Scootaloo looked down at her hands.

"How did I do that?" She asked herself. Thinking back to the battle Scootaloo recalled what it had felt like when she summoned the chain. Focusing on that feeling, she tried to pour some of her magic into it only for her instincts to take over. The flow of magic immediately diminished to almost non-existent and with a violet flash the chain was around Scootaloo's right wrist.

"Woah, now how do I dismiss..." Scootaloo didn't get to finish her thought as she heard voices coming from the front of the orphanage.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. The beast that Cheerilee saw is gone and Scootaloo's magic trail leads here."

"Alright Twi. Now we just gotta find the squirt." Scootaloo couldn't understand why Twilight and Rainbow were looking for her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scootaloo asked as she came around the side of the building. The filly was leaning against the wall for support and holding her head.

Rainbow Dash was dressed in her customary black jeans, an ordinary chain clipped to a belt loop and disappearing into her pocket. Rainbow was also wearing a tie-dye t-shirt with her black-with-white-accents vest. When Scootaloo looked at Rainbows hands She noticed the technicolor Pegasus was wearing black fingerless gloves and she had a gold bracelet with a cyan gem in the shape of a six-pointed star, scootaloo also noticed that Rainbow had a slandered issue whether control team digital wristwatch on her left wrist.

Twilight was wearing a simple navy blue skirt that went to her knees. Twilight wore a simple purple V-neck t-shirt that had magenta trim, this t-shirt had two holes in the back for Twilight's wings just as Scootaloo's and Rainbow's did. Scootaloo noticed a lavender gem shaped like a lightning bolt on a gold chain around Twilight's neck. Twilight's mane was neat and up in a ponytail.

"Well we're looking for you and we are going to adopt you, weren't you told about that?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she began looking Scootaloo over for injuries. Rainbow suddenly grabbed Scootaloo's right arm.

"Hm, magic, almost no casting charge, same signature, combat in nature." Rainbow Dash went to grab the chain only for her hand to pass through, "It even recognizes whether someone is friendly or not."

"We need to head inside for the meeting," Twilight said gesturing to the double doors that made the entrance to the orphanage.

"So you guys are really adopting me?"

"Yep, gonna see about moving you into the castle tonight actually." Came Rainbow Dash's response. Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed. No matter what she said or did Rainbow was dead set on bringing Scootaloo home that night.

"We also need to make sure your magic is in working order, and I'm guessing you don't know how to dispel that chain," Twilight stated in such a way that made it clear that she would be teaching Scootaloo how to do just that.

"So Rainbow how'd you pick up so much about the chain back there?" Scootaloo decided to question her idol. This curiosity was founded because Scootaloo was pretty sure Rainbow Dash couldn't do so two weeks ago.

"Oh that, part of my guard training is identifying spells. Funnily enough, being able to do that helps with your magic control which is also in my training." Whether she knew it or not Rainbow Dash had just gotten Scootaloo's full attention.

"Guard training? Wait, you're joining the Everfree guard!" The orange Pegasus squeezed at the thought of such an awesome pony in such an awesome position.

"Nope, I'll be leading those featherbrains." If it weren't for the fact that they had reached a door labelled 'Mrs. Milino's office' Scootaloo very well might have fainted.

"Are we all ready for this? Your answer better be yes by the way." There was no way for Twilight's voice to carry more authority than it already had in that single moment. In fact, the authority in Twilight's voice had momentarily stunned both Pegasi.

"I'll take that as a yes." Twilight pushed open the door and the three entered.

Mrs. Milino was a rather average earth pony mare with a brown coat and a grey mane and tail. She had piercing blue eyes that seemed to dull and full of wisdom, of course, her thinking bronze framed glasses could be part of that. She was wearing a pantsuit and everything about her screamed boring. Her cutie mark was hidden from view, as was customary for professional settings.

"Hello. I see you brought Scootaloo with you." Mrs. Milino seemed surprised that Scootaloo was there, "Just to be clear, this meeting is more of a formality than necessary, seeing as you two seem to be Scootaloo's favourite ponies."

"Would there be any issues with us bringing Scoots home with us tonight? I mean somethings going on with her magic and the castle is pretty well equipped for dealing with magic."

"Well all I need is your signatures and she's yours. Scootaloo why don't you go pack your things." Scootaloo got up to do just that.

* * *

 **Well, imma pass the mic off to my lovely marefriend.**

Oh, shut up. So this goes back to when the beast attacked the school...

* * *

Diamond Tiara happened to turn her head at the exact moment that Scootaloo had turned back and started running towards the monster.

Diamond Tiara was wearing a simple white skirt with a plain black belt. She wore a faded blue t-shirt and had her customary yellow jacket on over top. Her tiara on her head. And her cutie mark, on the back of her left hand was visible.

"Oh Faust! Silver, Scootaloo just turned around and went back the way we came." Diamond Tiara couldn't believe what she had just seen. Silver Spoon was startled by her friends' words.

Silver Spoon wore a black skirt with a simple grey open back t-shirt with the bottom half being fully closed. She also had her glasses on and a peril necklace. The reason she had the open back shirt was due to her cutie mark being on the back of her left shoulder.

"Oh please tell me you aren't going after..." Silver Spoon trailed off as she noticed that Diamond Tiara had already left, "And you went after her."

Diamond Tiara arrived just in time to see the monster notice Scootaloo. Diamond could feel the presence of the monster, all that despair and hopelessness. It seemed to effect Diamond more than Scootaloo seeing as Scootaloo could still move.

When the shimmering violet chain whipped upwards Diamond gasped in shock and awe. As the beast began to charge at Scootaloo Diamond noticed that the orange Pegasus seemed frantic and then the area was bathed in violet light as Scootaloo's magic blasted outwards. When Diamond could see again the monster was gone and Scootaloo was on the ground. As Diamond went to go help Scootaloo the Pegasus filly vanished in a flash of purple light.

Diamond Tiara didn't know what to think about what she just saw.

* * *

Well, that's my side of what has been told so far.

 **Alright DT we gotta go to bed now, so shut 'er down**

Till next time


	4. Chapter Three

**I'm going to be covering a bit more than usual here so there are things I'll be skipping. Things started to pick up about a week after I was adopted...**

* * *

Scootaloo walked into the crystal castle, her attire remained mostly unchanged. The only difference being the black vest that she had received from Rainbow Dash, the vest once belonging to the cyan Pegasus. As the orange filly walked a violet light shined around her right wrist as a glowing violet chain formed.

"Hey, I'm home!" Scootaloo called as she made her way past the main chamber and into the royal chambers, a central foyer that split off into seven rooms with room to expand. The central foyer had a kitchen and living area. Each bedroom had it's own bathroom. The living room had a TV and radio as well as a few couches facing the TV.

Applejack was tending to the plants in the room when Scootaloo had entered. Despite being one of the shorter royals, Applejack practically towered about four inches over Scootaloo's four foot eleven frame.

Applejack wore a plain white t-shirt with a short-sleeved flannel jacket over it. She also had a pair of blue jeans on. Applejack's cutie mark was on her left forearm.

"Oh hey sugercube, your parents aren't here right now. Actually, it's just you and me right now." Applejack said as she looked up. Scootaloo let out a short chuckle.

"Yeah, and the 30 somewhat guards around this room." The two shared a laugh at that, "Well if you see mom tell her I'm in my room."

"Which..." Scootaloo closed her door as she entered a room that had no markings on Its door, "... One. 'Sigh' I'll just assume both then."

Scootaloo dropped her school bag next to her door, swiping her copy of the newest Daring Do novel off her desk as she flopped down on her bed. Scootaloo had an hour to kill before magic practice with her parents.

Scootaloo may have gone overboard on decorating her bedroom. She had a few wonderbolts posters hung up on her walls with a few of the Everfree guard. Scootaloo's desk was cluttered with school work, a lamp, a photo of her, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Spike. Scootaloo had a sound system sitting atop a bookshelf. The bookshelf was full of Daring Do books and a few miscellaneous fiction novels. Scootaloo's scooter was placed in the corner.

With a flick of her wrist, Scootaloo turned her stereo on. The song Hero by skillet started playing. Twilight had given Scootaloo some kind of contradictory advice about her magic, Uses it whenever she can for whatever she can in order to get practice with it, just don't get dependent on it for everything.

* * *

Since you have an hour of doing nothing I'll take over  
 **Ah, come on mom!**  
Go find your girlfriend or something. So while Scootaloo was at home waiting for me and Twilight to get back, I was out looking for a birthday gift...

* * *

Rainbow Dash wore the exact same thing she had when adopting Scootaloo except she had no gloves as her cutie mark was on the back of her left hand.

"Captain, why did you give the Queens guards the day off?" One of the guards assigned to watch over Rainbow Dash asked a hint of curiosity in his voice. Rainbow glanced at the guard, having to look up to meet his eye. Rainbow might have been the most intimidating mare in the Everfree kingdom but she was still shorter than most guards at five foot six.

"She went to Equestria to arrange things for our daughters birthday. You should see how secure the castle is when royalty visits." Rainbow answered as she entered the skate shop. Her guards stationed themselves around the door. Rainbow began to search the shelves for the perfect gift to give her daughter.

Rainbow Dash gasped in shock when she came across a few crystals on display.

"Hey shopkeep, how much for these?" Rainbow asked the owner of the store.

"Oh, those spent mana crystals, five bits each." Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it, this stallion clearly didn't know what you could use spent mana crystals for. Rainbow Dash bought all twenty and rushed home with them.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Equestria...**_  
Sparky  
 _ **Oh fine, so I was in Equestria while all of this was happening...**_

* * *

"Twilight my dear, what brings you to Equestria today?" Celestia asked her fellow roller as Twilight entered the throne room.

Celestia wore an elegant white sleeveless dress with golden trim. The dress made it easy to see Celestia's cutie mark on the left side of the upper area of her chest. Celestia wore a pair of simple gold bands on each wrist. And as always, Celestia wore her golden tiara. Celestia sat up straight on her throne, making her near seven-foot tall frame apparent. The princess had one leg crossed over the other.

Twilight was dressed in her casual clothes as usual. She wore nearly the same thing as when she adopted Scootaloo except her shirt had an open back which made her cutie mark visible in the middle of her upper back. The open back shirt also allowed for less restricted movement of a Pegasi' wings. Twilight had her mane down. Twilight was the tallest of the Everfree royals at five foot eight.

"It's my daughters birthday on Thursday." Reality seemed to stop around Celestia as Twilight's words sunk in. Daughter? How could Twilight have a daughter, let alone one celebrating her birthday.

"You did read my last letter right?" Twilight asked as she looked up at her old teacher with a look of slightly miffed disappointment. Celestia didn't know what to do, she'd had that letter for a week and hadn't gotten a chance to read it.

"Errr, no I haven't had a chance to, why?" Celestia confessed, she could hear her sisters barely contained laughter in the background, "And I suppose you've read the letter."

Luna, in stark contrast to her sister, wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top. Luna also had her silver tiara on. Luna's cutie mark was on the top of her left forearm. Luna sat on her throne cross-legged, a portable game console sat on the arm of Lena's throne plugged into an outlet. Luna was so much shorter then her sister it was ridiculed, Celestia had a good fourteen inches over Luna's five foot nine frame.

"Didn't need to, but, yes I did," Luna said, still trying to hold back her laughter. Celestia huffed in annoyance at that. Of course, her sister had time to do all her jobs and look through her own mail, but also time to read Celestia's mail as well.

"Well, what were the contents of this letter that clearly, and better, make this situation make more sense," Celestia said as she looked back at the Queen of the Everfree kingdom.

"Rainbow Dash and I adopted a filly last week and I want you guys to come to her party on Saturday," Twilight stated as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"We'll see what we can do." Celestia and Luna said together.

* * *

 **Alright I think it's time I took over**  
 **And I'm coming up soon to**  
 **About four days later on Saturday...**

* * *

Scootaloo opened the door to the royal chambers to find the lights in the foyer were off.

"What the? I didn't even know you could shut the lights off in here." Scootaloo began to look for a switch to turn the lights on, which was like looking for a needle in a haystack, in the dark with a glowstick.

"At least I have the glow from my chain," Scootaloo muttered to herself. The lights flashed on suddenly.

"SURPRISE!" A group of voices chorused. Scootaloo saw her parents, their friends, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom as well as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Were you surprised? Huh huh!" Pinkie Pie asked as she jumped up and down. Pinkie wore a plain blue skirt a white V-neck t-shirt and a pink Hoodie over top. The pink mare's cutie mark was at her colour and only visible because of the V-neck. Pinkies excessive jumping and bouncing made it difficult to tell that she was the shortest one in the group.

"Pinkie Pie, calm down. Of course she was surprised." Rarity informed her friend of the obvious. Rarity wore a purple skirt and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. Her cutie mark was on the back of her left hand.

"Hope you enjoy the party." Fluttershy got Scootaloo's attention. Fluttershy wore a dark forest green form-fitting tank top that cut off about an inch above her belly button. Fluttershy was also wearing black leggings. Fluttershy's cutie mark was on her back just underneath her shirt.

Apple Bloom was dressed similarly to her sister, the only difference being that Apple Bloom wore a flannel shirt instead of a jacket. While Sweetie Belle wore a purple tank top and dark blue jeans.

"Happy birthday squirt, so you wanna open your gifts now or later?" Rainbow asked only to be interrupted by a loud crash from outside.

"What was that?" Apple Bloom looked startled by the loud noise.

"WHERE IS THE WARRIOR?!" Scootaloo couldn't help but remember that the beast had called her a Warrior before. the orange filly hoped that whatever was outside wasn't looking for her.


End file.
